


hold yourself at the edge

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edging, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Married Couple, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: In which Dedue and Mercedes have a test of endurance. But a sexy one.





	hold yourself at the edge

**Author's Note:**

> whooooo stuff just kinda Happened there. and not even a planned Happening. ugh.
> 
> anywho, this was a request by very cool peep merakily from the FE3H AUs Discord Server, hence the double-dip on the dedue/mercedes pairing. the request was for orgasm denial, but i ended up going with edging because i needed to let mercedes come at least once in these.
> 
> day 24 pairing: dedue/mercedes, again  
day 24 kink: edging/orgasm delay

The bedsheets had been fresh and crisp when Mercedes sat down and made a breathy request to Dedue, but in the thirty minutes that followed Mercedes had done an excellent job of rumpling them as she writhed in bed. Her nightgown was bunched up above her breasts, giving Dedue a perfect view of all the dark red marks he’d left behind. Her nipples were hard, mostly from stimulation but partly from the cooling saliva he’d left. Every so often, he reached up with his free hand and tweaked the nearest one, prompting a gasp from her.

He did so, and Mercedes’ gasp was thin and breathless. It was taking all her effort to breathe evenly under the slow, relentless pleasure he was soaking her in. She’d lost control of her hands nearly ten minutes ago, and one hand was caught in her short hair while the other was leaving deep wrinkles in the sheets. 

Dedue adjusted his hand slightly, pressing his fingers deeper inside Mercedes while his thumb found a comfortable place to rest on her clit. He rubbed slow circles into her pelvis with his thumb and fingers and she shuddered. A tear leaked out of the corner of her tightly closed eye. She was only overwhelmed, not in pain, but Dedue didn’t feel right not checking on her well-being.

“My love?” he said, letting his thumb press more lightly to her clit.

“Y-Yes, dear heart?” she answered, and that was all Dedue really needed. Her voice was weak and rattling, but she had answered clearly and sensibly. But as long as he had her attention he could lay yet more pleasure on her.

“You’re lovely like this,” he said, bending down awkwardly to press a kiss to the gentle swell of her belly. He had already been incapable of denying her anything, but now that she carried and nourished their child he felt the desire to lay every type of joy at her feet. He would hold her at the edge of bliss for hours if that’s what she wished. 

Her moan was so soft and weak that Dedue would be worried if he hadn’t heard her wear out her voice in the first ten minutes, when he’d made good use of his mouth and hands to get Mercedes aroused almost to the point of orgasm. Every so often he ran his tongue along his lips and he could still taste her, sharp and strong in his mouth. The taste of her juices and the sound of her fading voice had kept him semi-hard all this time. Even the sensation of her vaginal muscles fluttering around him had given him a little thrill of pleasure. 

Dedue reached up and squeezed Mercedes’ breast softly, kneading it with his fingertips. She moaned and her voice was rough and low. Then, very quietly, she whispered, “Please.”

It was all Dedue needed to hear. He kept his hand on her breast and thrust his fingers into her vagina, giving her some real friction. Mercedes sobbed and came. Her face was strained and red and tear-stained and in all ways lovely. Dedue slowed down as her orgasm faded and gathered her into his arms, letting her rest on his lap. Her hot cheek was pressed against his chest.

“Just… give me a moment,” she said, her voice more breath than sound at this point. Dedue kissed the top of her head. In his mind he already had the list of things to be done. Water for Mercedes, a cool damp cloth to wipe her tears, and pulling the sheets tight against the bed again. Then they could lay down for sleep. But Dedue gave his wife a moment, letting her find quiet and stillness in his arms.


End file.
